bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 IMDb Season 1 Confirmed by Showfax of Best Friends Whenever was announced on March 6, 2015. Production began on March 20, 2015 and wrapped on October 30, 2015. It premiered on June 26, 2015. It ended on May 22, 2016. Plot When their aspiring scientist friend Barry's invention goes awry, best friends Cyd and Shelby gain the power to leap forward and backward in time whenever they want – and even sometimes when they don’t! Now, these BFF’s experience the twists and turns of friendship and must decide between fixing mistakes in the past or catching a glimpse of the future. While Barry and his assistant Naldo try to figure out how to replicate time travel for themselves, Cyd and Shelby must learn to master their new powers, deal with Shelby’s mischievous twin brothers Bret and Chet and maneuver through yesterday, today, and tomorrow! Episodes 'Confirmed dates:' These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates: #06/26/15 A Time to Travel (101) #07/12/15 A Time to Cheat (102) #07/19/15 A Time to Say Thank You (103) #07/26/15 A Time to Jump and Jam (104) #08/06/15 A Time to Rob and Slam (105) #08/16/15 The Butterscotch Effect (106) #08/23/15 Shake Your Booty (107) #09/20/15 Jump to the Future Lab (108) #10/04/15 Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape (109) #10/25/15 When Shelby Met Cyd (110) #11/27/15 Cyd and Shelby Strike Back (111-112) #12/06/15 The Girls of Christmas Past (114) #02/21/16 A Time to Double Date (113) #03/20/16 Jump to the '50's (115) #04/17/16 Diesel Gets Lost in Time (116) #05/08/16 Fight the Future - Part 1 (117) #05/15/16 Fight the Future - Part 2 (118) #05/22/16 Fight the Future - Part 3 (119) Cast Main Cast *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus (18/18) *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley (18/18) *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg (18/18) *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya (18/18) *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus (11/18) *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus (11/18) Recurring Cast *Emery Kelly as Cameron (1/18) *Madison Hu as Marci (6/18) *Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus (6/18) *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus (8/18) Special Guest Cast *Mollee Gray as Roller Girl (1/18) *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews (1/18) *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (1/18) *Marion Ross as Grandma Rita (1/18) Guest Cast *Nora Dunn as Janet Smythe (5/18) *Jocelyn Ayanna as Ms. Nesbit (2/18) *Eryn Nicole Pablico as Jen (1/18) *Stephen Full as Ray (1/18) *Jeffrey J. Fernandez as Shy Tim (1/18) *Perry Drake as Vance Carroway (1/18) *Brendan Meyer as The Rob (1/18) *Keith Blaney as Ned (1/18) *Tamela D'Amico as Young Janet (1/18) *Liberty Townsley as Kristi (1/18) *Casey Campell as Vesper (1/18) *Garrett Weston as Paul (1/18) *Anna Grace Barlow as Young Rita (1/18) *Justin Lopez as Griff (1/18) *Jay Jay Warren as Joaquin (1/18) *JT Neal as Drake (3/18) *Carla Jeffrey as Karen (1/18) *Stephanie Brait as Future Cyd (1/18) *Brooke Newton as Future Shelby (1/18) Trivia *This is the first season of Best Friends Whenever. *The show started filming on March 20, 2015 and wrapped up the season on October 30, 2015. *This season consists of 18 episodes. *There was a Halloween and Christmas themed episode this season. *There were crossover episodes between the fellow Disney shows, Liv and Maddie and Girl Meets World. *Production began in the same month as the show was announced. *The writers revealed that there would be romance with the main characters this season. *There is a one hour episode this season, Cyd and Shelby Strike Back. *The season finale aired on May 22, 2016. *The season ended with a three-parter, Fight the Future. Videos References Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episode Guide